


Anxiety

by cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Sad, Short, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette/pseuds/cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette
Summary: colleen reflects on her missing family members(((+ song!!)))





	Anxiety

I can't eat, I can't sleep, I get anxiety

 

Colleen doesn't go out much anymore. She doesn't see a reason to do so. Why have fun and enjoy life when there's nobody to enjoy it with? Where can one go when your whole world was fallen apart?

 

When you're not here with me, I get anxiety

 

She knows Sam would be disappointed in her, she knows Matt would want her to be happy and she knows Katie would want nothing less than for her to move on, but how can she? How can she move on when her entire family is gone? How can she just, forget?

 

I can't eat, I can't sleep, don't know why you can't see

 

Some nights aren't as bad, some nights she dreams of green lions and flying castles, but it's all gone when she wakes up to an empty house. Other nights she isn't as lucky. Those nights she wakes up in a cold sweat, the image of a prison cell fresh in her mind. For some odd reason, she always looks longingly at her right arm.

 

You give me, you give me, give me anxiety

 

She hopes, of course, that her family is still alive, lost somewhere deep in the cosmos, trying to get back to her, but as optimistic as she tries to be, she can't survive on hope alone. She can't go on anymore if her children are dead, if her husband is dead, if everything she has ever known and loved is dead.

If she is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> this made me so sad to write,,,,, we better get some sort of communication between colleen and pidge/matt when sam gets back to earth or i will eat my own foot i swear,,, let her be happy please


End file.
